Silver Gaze
by grangerssferret
Summary: Five years after the battle at hogwarts, Hermione meets a man with gleaming gray eyes at a bar in London and discovers it's Draco. Why is he here? Rated M for language and suggestive material.
1. Chapter 1- Hermione's Outing

Hello! This is the first story I've posted on here. And really my first go at fanfiction. Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Criticism is strongly accepted. :) Thanks for checking it out!

* * *

_Silver Gaze_

Chapter 1

* * *

**Sweat and booze**

* * *

Hermione glared at the creamy white sludge in a bowl next to her. She had been in bed for the majority of the day, and even declined the invitation to go to the Weasley's house for dinner. She really loved The Burrow, but couldn't bring herself to spend hours at a time with the people she loved because she didn't want to bring them down. Her negative remarks and looks were enough to do that. She missed Ron and Harry. She hadn't seen them for 2 weeks.

"Hermione! Your ice cream melted completely!" Ginny said as she plopped down at the end of the bed," How long are you going to stay there? We're all starting to worry about you; Ron, Harry, and I. Mum said she's going to bring you a pie! She hasn't baked a pie since Ron became head boy." Ginny felt that Hermione was becoming depressed; sitting in bed all day reading. She needed to go have fun and get her mind off of things. She didn't know a stupid boy could drive Hermione this far, she always had confidence. What had that prick Derk done anyway? Ginny didn't know anything but was hoping to find out soon so she could beat that poor toad's—

"Ginny, what happened?" Ginny had just felt the look on her face, she looked like she was going to smash the teacup to pieces right on the nightstand with the way she was staring at it.

"I'm sorry, I just... was thinking." Ginny looked over at the picture of the trio on the wall and was glad Hermione had three shoulders to lean on, but she was really the only one that knew what Hermione needed to do to get better."Come on, we're going out." Ginny walked over to the closet and opened it, then pulled out a turquoise dress with ribbon coming from the back. It was the kind of dress that would be worn by girls who didn't want to reveal themselves. This was a definite no. Ginny browsed through the sweaters and dull clothes and asked with a huff, "Hermione, honestly, do you not have anything that will show your body? You have a beautiful figure and you need to show it off. You dress like a grandmother! I think it's time we did some shopping, but I'll be the one choosing what you're going to wear." Ginny began shuffling through the clothes again, it all appalled her.

"Ginny, I'm not completely ignorant. I do have a little bit of style. move over." Hermione got up quickly and pulled out a red dress from the top of the closet. It was strapless and form fitting, perfect for the occasion, and it couldn't be any longer than her knees. It was made of a stretchy sort of material. The color reminded her of the Gryffindor flag: it had an orange shimmer. "I don't think a grandmother would wear this." Hermione showed Ginny a proud look and ushered her to the door. "Now let me get this on."

Ginny stood outside the door and impatiently tapped her foot. She knew hermione had it, she just needed someone to push it out of her. "Make sure you wear those black heels I saw in your closet!"

She could hear shuffling and Hermione's yelling from the other side of the door, "Where are we going, anyway? I haven't much money and there aren't many things to do here in London. Only a few clubs and a bar."

Hermione opened the door and turned her back to Ginny, "Do me up."

"Hermione! A club is perfect!" Ginny had a feeling this night was going to be great.

When they arrived, they immediately heard blaring music coming from the inside of the dark building they got dropped off at. The trip there wasn't that great, considering they had to ride in a taxicab with a chauffeur that kept his eyes on ginny and not the road, but they were both hoping the experience would get better. It was a dark night with a full moon peeking over of the gray clouds. The full moon reminded Hermione of Professor Lupin during their third year at Hogwarts. Then she thought of Ron and was wondering if he was doing okay. After the kiss during their sixth year, their relationship went back to the way it had always been. With Ron , it was like she wanted something she couldn't have, and when she got him, she wanted him back as a friend. She felt bad about doing that to him, but she felt it was best for both of them.

"Come on, Hermione, let's go inside!" Ginny took Hermione's arm and they walked into the room that smelled of sweat and perfumes. It was very warm, and on the verge of feeling like a sauna. the music was so loud that Hermione could barely hear her thoughts. All she wanted to do was get out of the house, but now she wanted to get out of here!

"Ginny, I'm grabbing a drink! I need to relax!" Hermione surveyed her unfamiliar surroundings. Right through the front doors and all the way at the back of the room was a square bar that was about 20 feet across. Hermione's eyes filtered through the crowd and she started her way to the long bar. Shouting "excuse me" and "sorry", she brushed against a dancing mob of bodies and nearly tripped on a lump on the ground. It was a man, laying horizontal with the bar that was only a few feet away.

"Hey sugar, how ab-bout you come d-down here and join me," The man slurred as he grabbed Hermione's ankle.

"Get off of me you—you ass!" Hermione kicked his hand away. She then stepped over his body and sat at a stool nearest to the middle of the bar. She looked down at the glass top of the bar and saw coasters advertising some sort of alcoholic beverage muggles drink. "Why not..." She thought to herself.

"I'll have this!" She yelled, pointing and waving at the coaster she held up.

The bartender looked over and got a sarcastic look on his face, "Great idea!" Hermione saw him disappear behind the counter and she observed the other loners at the bar. To the left of Hermione was a man who had had way too many drinks and was now flirting with a barmaid, who was flashing her assets, and didn't seem to mind. To the right, a couple was eating each other's faces out, completely ignoring the provided peanuts at the bar. Straight ahead was a man wearing a hood. His mysterious eyes were glistening from the overhead bar lights.


	2. Chapter 2- The Discovery

_Silver Gaze_

Chapter 2

* * *

**The Discovery**

* * *

The mysterious man's silver gaze was quite beautiful to Hermione, but why was he looking this way? Hermione wouldn't bother to ask; she had felt too uncomfortable today. Right now she just wanted to leave and get out of this hot hell. She was already stepping out of her boundaries by coming to this place and she didn't like it.

Hermione glanced to where she left Ginny, she wasn't there. A group of men and women, about her age, replaced her spot. Her eyes returned to the man in the hood with the shocking eyes. Those eyes were very familiar. She remembers looking at them, but couldn't pinpoint when she last saw them. Her memories returned to her years at Hogwarts. Some boy she remembered had those exact silver eyes. For some reason, those blurry memories weren't exactly pleasant. The only unpleasant part about Hermione's years at Hogwarts was having to deal with other students making fun of her for how much she studied, and how much she actually had to study. She remembered Pansy, and pretty much every other Slytherin there was making fun of her bushy hair and big brains. Why does that man remind her of those Slytherins? And why was he still looking this way?

Hermione suddenly remembered what she was doing, and got up to go look for Ginny. She left her drink and threw the cash onto the bar. She scanned the wide room and then the wall to the left of the entry door and saw a redhead sitting on a bench that was tight with the wall. The girl's face was in her palms and she peeked a look at the backside of the bar every now and then. Hermione nonchalantly, trying to hide her discomfort in crowds, walked towards the girl with the autumn hair, "Ginny? I've been looking all over for you, what's wrong?"

"Hermione! Did you not notice?" Ginny hastily pulled Hermione down to her knees and pointed to the bartender, who was wiping the bar top, and asked in a hushed voice, "That man there, does he not look familiar to you?"

"The bartender? Why would he look familiar?"

"Not him. That man sitting there." Ginny pulled Hermione in closer and showed her the man wearing the hood. "Don't you realize who that is?"

Hermione looked closely at the man with the silver eyes and came to realization: he used to be a student at Hogwarts. Hermione had a questioning look on her face and asked, "Why would he be here? In London?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely strange." Ginny looked to Hermione with a look of worry, "Should we go ask him why he's here? I thought we were the only ones from Hogwarts in London? Well, I'm going to the lavatory. I'll be back in a while." Ginny patted Hermione on the shoulder and merged with the vast sea of people.

Hermione was right, she wasn't going crazy.

* * *

When Ginny returned from the restroom, hermione was still contemplating whether to speak to the used-to-be student of Hogwarts, or to ignore him and move on. Something about moving on from this moment didn't sound satisfying to Hermione. It almost seemed like he was here for a reason. A wizard here in London was definitely not a coincidence. And why would he stare at Hermione with those deep eyes?

"Are you going to speak to him or am I?" Ginny's question was immediately answered when Hermione nodded and started pacing in the little room she had. "Hold on Hermione, just make this clear for me." Ginny put a stop to Hermione's tracks with a hand on the shoulder. "You do recognize him, don't you? You should, in fact, you should be angry. Why aren't you angry?"

"Why should I be angry? I don't even know who the poor man is!"

"Hermione, that's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! The bastard who practically made your life a living hell!"

Hermione stood in absolute shock and looked closer. It IS him. She wanted to know why he would be in London. Certainly not to come here and ruin her life...right? She was going to figure this out.


	3. Chapter 3- Draco's Request

_Silver Gaze_

Chapter 3

* * *

**Draco's Request**

* * *

She would march straight up to him and demand an explanation. Okay, maybe it won't go like that. Hermione isn't much of a hop-to-it girl. Maybe she could make her meeting with him seem like an accident? No... no, they had both noticed each other clear as day. She'll very nicely walk over to him and say "Hey! Long time, no see!"? The thought of it pulled at Hermione's stomach. This was her worst nightmare she was talking about. All of her sides were prone to the venom he spat out with his words. She'll be honest and just ask him straight up why he's here. That should work for both of them. What's the worst that could happen? Hermione removed that thought from her mind. She glanced quickly over towards the bar to prevent getting caught while staring at him. Okay, he was looking towards the far back of the room and appeared to be distracted by something other than the girl of his intentions. If she wanted to make even a minuscule amount of contact with him, she had to do it now.

Hermione told Ginny to stay put, then she snuck her way around a cluster of people and stayed close to the wall. Hermione decided she wasn't all bad at sneaking around, of course there were the factors of a crowded, loud room that she didn't take account for. Hermione cautiously slid onto a stool, leaving 3 stools between Draco and herself, and put her right hand to her face to shield her eyes from his view. She didn't believe this would work well, but it made herself feel better. Hermione used her peripheral vision through her slightly separated fingers to spot his small movements. Usually a fidget with a button on one of his cuffs or a swig of alcohol. She just took in the fact that she hasn't spoken to him in what... 5 years? That might make this a little easier. Just as Hermione finished gathering up her thoughts and guts to say something to him, he stood up. "Fuck. Don't tell me he's leaving!", Hermione's thoughts swirled around in her head for what seemed like an hour, but in reality was only for a second. Instead of Draco leaving, he took three steps toward Hermione and sat down right next to her. She shielded her eyes even more, but with both hands this time. "Why do I have to act so childish?" Hermione thought while wincing at her actions.

It had been a million years later that the silence between the two was broken. "Granger. It's been a while." Draco had an easy, peaceful tone. It was unlike any other voice of his Hermione had heard in the past. It almost sounded... sad. For a moment, the possibility of his angry and dangerous traits having faded or gone away over the years seemed hopeful. Draco was looking at Hermione. He had focused on the sparkles of her red dress while waiting for a response. She felt vulnerable in this situation. She had no way of knowing if his calm voice was an act, or if he had truly changed.

"Malfoy–" Draco snatched a hand up as to cut her off from speaking. Hermione obeyed his gesture and kept silent.

"You don't need to say anything." Draco still had a peaceful voice. He looked into the distance with glazed-over eyes and slowly returned them to Hermione. "I need your help."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, though. Thanks for reading this far. :)


	4. Chapter 4- Desperation

_Silver Gaze_

Chapter 4

* * *

**Desperation**

* * *

Hermione almost had a conniption fit. He just asked her to help him? She had a face that showed nothing but bewilderment. "You want me to help you? I'm sorry, but why would I help you?" Hermione let the words roll off of her tongue along with her anger and confusion. "You did the opposite of help me during school and you expect me to give you more!" Hermione started panting from frustration. She looked into the distant with fury. She still hadn't forgiven him. Draco's expression was full of worry. He looked down at the bar top and fidgeted with his hands. He was contemplating on how to answer.

"Granger, I'm sorry. I know words will never fix the damage I've done." He started rubbing at his eyes with his palms. He was sleep deprived. You could tell by the dark circles under his eyes. He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at Hermione, "I'm begging you. I need your help. My mother is sick." Draco spoke with a desperate tone and extended his hand across the top of bar, as if reaching out for help. This seemed genuine to Hermione. She began running circles around in her mind. She couldn't leave him alone like this, but she would need more information about the situation before jumping on this bandwagon. Hermione looked deep into the gray eyes still looking at her, hoping to seek the truth. She saw pain and desperation. Similar to how she had felt in the past.

"Malfoy, I–I don't know how to help." Hermione stuttered. "Even if I was willing to help, I don't know what's wrong."

Draco's eyes widened from a spark of hope. He didn't know the conversation would get this far. "She has lung cancer. She's had it for 2 months now." He stopped and looked down. "I need to stop it before it gets too late. She's probably at The Manor now coughing up blood. Please, Granger." Tears formed in his eyes. Hermione felt pressure, but also none at all. She wanted to help. Something changed her mind about him, but she didn't know what it was. Hermione was giving in to his beautiful gray eyes... "Stop Hermione. What's wrong with you!" A voice inside was screaming at her.

"I'll try. I really will." Hermione hesitantly placed her gentle hand on the crying Malfoy's shoulder. She remembered being desperate for sympathy. "I know what it's like needing help and not being able to get it. That's the only reason why I'm helping you." She took her hand away and waited for Malfoy to stop crying.

"Granger, thank you. I don't know how I can repay you." Malfoy shook his head in gratefulness. "Come outside with me. We need to go to The Manor quickly. The two walked out of the hot room and into the cold rain. They went down the steps and walked out to the back of the building to save themselves from muggle witnesses. Hermione hesitated when they reached an alleyway behind the club.

"Wait. What about Ginny?"

"I'll send her a note later. Now please." Draco held out his hand and Hermione took it. They vanished with a crack.


	5. Chapter 5- What?

_Silver Gaze_

Chapter 5

* * *

**What?**

* * *

Hermione dighted for the results of her expeditious accord. They blew into the wizarding world by apparating (Hermione's main way of traveling). The autumn leaves in the wind were rousing around them in a cirque. They had landed at the end of Malfoy's driveway. Tall, full trees were casting penumbras all along the gravelly road, the shadows touching Hermione's shoes. Full hedges outlined the road, along with the trees. Across Draco and Hermione's sight was a vast, dark building with the characteristics of Queen Anne architecture. The house was topped with spiky roof points that were covered in ash-colored shingles shaped like diamonds. One of the windows on the second level was lit with a low light, possibly a candle. This would be a home to be proud of. The leaves settled like sprinkles around their feet. Hermione forgot her hand remained intertwined with Draco's, but kept her hand still when she realized. It was very cold outside, and each breath was sharp and crisp. Her cold insides were distracted by the warmth Draco's hand gave. It felt nice.

"Granger?" Malfoy's serene vocals resonated between the microscopic ice crystals in the air. His head hung low, looking at their hands. His hand loosened its grip, but still lingered. Hermione's hand detached instantly.

"Sorry." Hermione waited for a replication, but didn't get one. The two started their way to the high door, stepping on crunchy leaves as they went. The clouds seemed to zero in above Malfoy's lot and the shadows of the trees became ghosts. They passed a round fountain in the center of the pathway. Its fountainheads were snakes with emerald eyes. All eight eyes were encased with darkness, but began glowing. Hermione looked up at the nimbuses and saw the weak sun peek through a pellucid cloud. The two of them continued slowly towards the door. Neither of them made a sound. Draco firstly ascended up the decaying steps of the house, Hermione followed. The giant door was embedded with a snake that looked even more realistic than the fountainheads. The door opened with an unrest creak on command. Granger noticed it was without a door knob. Hermione's heels clicked on the stone floor as she walked behind Draco. The echoes gave her chills. After a few steps on stone, she stepped on a plushy runner on her way to the Drawing Room. Small statues on pedestals lined the giant hall. Everything was dust free and very clean. Hermione heard coughing from somewhere in the house.

"Come on," Draco called to Hermione, "We should hurry. Lucius is... at work." Malfoy scowled at the floor. "Fucking pig..." Draco's voice trailed away as he ran through the Drawing Room and up the stairway. Hermione struggled to keep up. Books.

"Draco, wait!" The coughing gradually came closer in Hermione's earshot while she quickened up the stairs. "Where are you?"

"In here." Malfoy's voice came from a room next to the stairs. Hermione stepped into the bleak, silent room. There was a lugubrious feeling here. The walls were a light grey. They were covered with framed photos of Malfoy's ancestors, which were moving. Draco was standing over a bed where Narcissa was sitting up. Her eyes were closed. She was leaning against a few pillows, and looked unsightly. Her hair was in a tousled bun with unruly flyaways. She was wearing an emerald fascinator that had short white feathers (which blended in with her hair). Sweat was beading on her forehead and neck. Hermione was now standing alongside Draco. Narcissa must have heard her yelling, because she opened her eyes.

"Who–who is–this?" She was coughing violently now.

"This is Hermione, Mother." Draco sat next to her on the bed and took her weak hand. She's here to help you."

"Hermione, I've heard about you. Come." Narcissa held out both arms, welcoming Hermione to a hug. How had she heard about Hermione? Has Draco been telling his mother about her? It doesn't seem right, but he had to have been telling her good things judging by how welcoming Narcissa had been. She accepted the hug and Narcissa squeezed tightly. He must have said really good things.

"Thank you–Hermi–Hermione." It was hard for her to breath. Granger decided to let her rest and pulled Draco into the hallway right outside the room Narcissa was in. She looked into his ravishing eyes. They shocked her. His pupils were dilated largely, masking him with a dark and mysterious face.

She didn't know what to say, "Malfoy, I–your eyes are beautiful." Did she really just say that?

"Thank you... thank you, Hermione."

"What did you say? You never call me Hermione." She crossed her arms and had on a guileful face.

"I like saying Hermione..." Draco adjusted his stance and got uncomfortable. "Now, hold on, why are you acting... weird?"

"You're the one who just said my first name and liked it, Malfoy. I'm not the one being weird." She looked at her feet and started fidgeting. "You might want to go stay with your mum. I'll be in the book room studying medical potions and charms." She glanced at Malfoy and started down the stairs. They creaked awkwardly.

"How do you–?"

Hermione continued down the stairs, "It's called being observant, Malfoy. You should try it sometime."

That girl is arresting.

* * *

Thanks for the follows, guys. It's nice to know someone is enjoying my writing. How did you like it? :)


	6. Chapter 6- Why These Feelings?

_Silver Gaze_

Chapter 6

**Why these feelings?**

* * *

It was practically impossible for Hermione to hold her joy in when stepping into the Book Room. Thousands of books were sitting on comfortable, dark cherry wood, shelves. The towering shelves were attached to each other, and were hugging each wall and corner. Stone molding, with the identity of a long snake, stretched along the top of the bookshelves.

Hermione went to the middle of the room and sat on a worn, dusty armchair. This room was impartial to the rest of the house. The silence here would make any person barmy if stayed in too long, but had a relaxing feeling. The gray armchair was next to another, and they both faced towards the door. On a coffee table in front of the chairs was a candle. It was sitting in an small hurricane lamp, yet it lit the whole room with a warm glow.

Hermione decided to look for the books. She scanned the bookshelves, and passed all kinds of books that interested her. After finding the books she needed, she settled down on the armchair, scattered the books on the coffee table, and got to work.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I am insane. It's that simple. I am in Draco Malfoy's home, and I have been given the responsibility of healing his mother? And whatever happened back there in the hall, that was nothing. It was nothing! A girl can compliment a guy's eyes without it being considered weird... What am I doing, though? In all honesty, I'd really like to help his mum, but I don't think I can.

* * *

Hermione was intently reading a section from A Wizard's Guide to Smart Healing Charms when the door creaked open and a rhythmic knock broke the silence.

"Knock knock. It's... er... me."

Hermione watched Draco's light steps lead him towards the coffee table. He stopped by the other armchair and Hermione could feel his eyes looking down on her.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I'm busy... I need to focus." She ignored the feel of his gaze–which was hard to do– and continued reading:

Page 395- Muggle diseases

_Wizards tend to go through an arduous effort of healing Muggles that harbor Muggle diseases. Depending on the dis-temperature, it can take up to 90 days to fully comprehend the charms that level greatly with Muggle medicines required to cure the patients. Following the procedure of learning—_

"Hermione, why are you ignoring me?" Draco was now standing in front of Hermione, and looking down at her with worried eyes. "You've been here for two days, you haven't eaten, and I'm starting to worry about you." His hands spoke too. "If you're the one that's healing my mum, you need to be in good health also, okay? So, I'm bringing you tea."

Draco started towards the door but Hermione stopped him by grasping his arm. "Wait. You're leaving? Don't. I mea–mean, not yet. I'm missing company." She let go.

Draco sat down gently on the other chair and was still staring at Hermione. They both started feeling uncomfortable now and decided it would be best to avert their eyes away from the other's; unfortunately, that only made the awkwardness thicker in the room.

Hermione spoke while staring blankly to the floor, "So, Draco, I'm sorry about your mum." She showed her eyes to him now. She looked concerned. "I feel so useless in this whole situation, and I can't gather my thoughts around how it's making you feel. I feel selfish, because... I'm only thinking about myself right now. But it's about you." She buried her face in her hands.

"Hermione, you are doing more than anyone has done for me. You're crazy if you think you're useless, and you're wrong."

Yep. That was the same old Draco Hermione knew. Always trying to prove her wrong, but it was different this time. He was trying to make her feel better, not diminish her or make her question her sanity. This was a nice change in Hermione's eyes. Or was this version of Draco there all along? Hermione was secretly hoping this wasn't another one of his acts, for she had developed a soft-spot for him.

Hermione's eyes stung. I shouldn't be crying, Hermione thought. Why is he being so hard to hate?


	7. Chapter 7- Promise

_Silver Gaze_

Chapter 7

**Promise**

"Hermione, really, come with me. I'm not asking."

Draco had been bugging Hermione about visiting the cafe, that was a few miles away, and going on and on about why she needed to get out of the Manor, blah, blah, blah. She'd been staying there for six days so far. She was getting so desperate on finding that remedy for his mother that she had been in the book room for most of the days, only stepping out when Draco threatened her to, and sleeping only when she had found the books looking soft enough to lay her head on. Whether she was on to something in the books, or not, he practically force-fed her. And for some reason, he only allowed her to eat the food he cooked. Maybe this was his way of thanking her.

While journing through her studies, Hermione had learned quite a lot about Muggle diseases and cancers. Hermione wondered, though, why wizards and witches didn't get Muggle diseases. She had a theory it was the presence of magic in the air that made them immune to those illnesses.

"I told you, I'm trying to find–something." Hermione slammed the thick book off her lap and onto the floor, while causing an ear throttling thump. She snatched another book from the floor and opened it from the middle. She started mumbling to herself and making sarcastic and confused faces as if the book was disrespecting her.

She needed to get out. Now.

Draco spoke from the other armchair, "Please."

"Is that a Please coming from Malfoy? Wow, you really got me there. I'll go, but only because I know you'll be missing my company." Hermione snickered.

"Great, let's go."

And, before Hermione could process what was happening, Draco snatched her hand in his own and they were gone.

* * *

Draco arrived with ease, but Hermione did not. Being prepared before apparating is especially useful when trying to prevent dizziness. Hermione was was opposite of prepared. It took her a few seconds to get her equilibrium back on track. When she did, she playfully–slash angrily–hit Draco on the arm.

Draco rubbed his arm, "Ow. What was that for?"

"Don't play stupid. We both know you aren't."

The building was incredibly tiny, and Hermione wondered how this place got any service at all. Draco looked both ways then ran across the road. Hermione followed.

When they walked into the small cottage-y building, the place wasn't as tiny as on the outside; in fact, the ceiling towered over them at a great height. This wasn't a cafe, but a cozy restaurant. An old host spoke when they approached the reservation podium, "A table for two, Sir?"

"Yes, thank you," Draco answered courteously.

Draco ushered Hermione in front of himself with his hand on her lower back. Hermione got chills. They both followed the old man through the large restaurant for what seemed like hours–he walked very, very, very slow– and eventually reached their table and sat across from each other.

"You didn't tell me it was a restaurant." Hermione was confused.

"Well, I thought you would appreciate something a little–peaceful." He took his black coat off and revealed a grey dress shirt, "Is there a problem? We can leave if you like."

"No, it's nice," She pushed her stray caramel curls behind her ear, "I'm just surprised, is all."

"Do you like surprises?" Draco had an inquisitive expression.

Hermione smiled flirtatiously at the dinner menu, "I guess I do."

"Did I just do the smile?" Hermione thought to herself.

A young, blond, waitress approached the table, "What would you guys like, today?"

Draco didn't hesitate and piped in, "My lady here will have a butterbeer. I'll have the same." Draco nodded once and returned his attention to Hermione. The waitress jotted it down on a notepad, took the menus, and walked away.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand. It was soft. "I love you Hermione."

They both melted into a long embrace that lasted forever.

"–Malfoy? Did you hear what I said? Your butterbeer is here." Draco drowned his embarrassingly spaced-out face with a drink of butterbeer. He wondered why he was thinking about these scenarios with Hermione.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

Maybe there was something wrong. How could he come to like this girl? Bullying her at Hogwarts was supposed to prevent that; and yet, he couldn't stay away from her. Draco wanted Hermione to be the only world he knew. He promised himself right there he wouldn't tell her.

"No. I'm just thirsty."


	8. Chapter 8- Surprises

_Silver Gaze_

Chapter 8

**Surprises**

* * *

"Your turn, Hermione." It was Hermione's turn to act out her part in charades. She was reluctant this time; her card read "Elephant".

She shook her head, "Trust me, it's bad."

"Oh, come on. More the reason to do it." Draco took Hermione's hand and she stood from her sitting position on the bed. "You're winning anyway."

They were in Draco's room the afternoon after the visit to the restaurant. Hermione convinced him to let her open the curtains. She had pulled them aside slowly, yet dust puffed from the florally fabric. Bright afternoon sun rays had shone into the dusty room, creating a dance out of gleaming particles. Movement happened with each breath, laugh, and hand gesture. After talking to eachother all morning in the book room, Hermione invited herself to Draco's room–though he really didn't mind– and sat on his bed. He was the host of this tour showing her every crook and nanny of his favorite space. They then decided on a game. Charades it was. They wrote absurd things on small pieces of paper, folded them, and put them all in a hat.

"Oh boy. Okay, but don't laugh." Draco nodded. Hermione stood in front of the window and her body was a silhouette. She put her shoulder on her cheek and extended her arm out in front of her. She waved it around and made an elephant call.

Draco unleashed his trapped laughter and laughed like never before until he was gasping for breath.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Hermione pushed Draco to the ground and got on top of him. She grabbed a pillow off the bed and started hitting him with it. He was still laughing, but held his arms over his face to protect himself from the blunt hits of fluff.

"Okay–Hermione! Stop! Hermione!" He wrestled with the pillow and threw it to the edge of the room. He caught hold and grabbed Hermione's wrists. "I'm sorry," He chuckled, "It was pretty funny, though."

Draco suddenly came back to reality and realized how vulnerable of a position he was in, and how easy she could dominate him... His manhood started tingling. "God." He gently pushed her onto the floor beside him and sat up. He scavenged a pillow on the floor next to him and put it on his lap. "Fuck."

"What's wrong, Draco?" She said his first name for the first time in years. The throbbing under the pillow got worse.

"Nothing, just..." Draco wanted every inch of Hermione. That was a fantasy, though. She wouldn't want him. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry," Hermione placed a hand on Draco's leg. He saw fireworks spew from where they met. Draco let out a whispered moan and coughed to cover it. He pushed her hand away and sat on the bed. Hermione placed herself like a feather beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hermione," Draco leaned away from her and looked into her hazel eyes, "What are we doing?"

Remember the promise, Draco reminded himself.

"Shut up." Hermione and Draco laid next to each other and took a long nap. Draco dreamt of Hermione's hazel eyes and caramel curls. Maybe he could break just one promise.


End file.
